The Tale of Revan Vol I
by SirEpicness
Summary: A post-KotOR fanfic relating to the aftermath of the Star-Forge Incident. Rated M for: Language, Mature Relationships and Mature Themes.
1. Prologue: Into the Unkown

_Disclaimer: The Author of this story does not own KotOR, BioWare, EA, Lucasarts, or any of their copyrighted material._

**Authors Note: **Ello again everyone, sorry for being gone for many months. But, I'm back, and I have a fun Prologue for you readers, and a revision to my first chapter, which, truth be told, sucked eggs. Enjoy!

He walked down the hall, moving deeper into his fortress. An interesting figure, he was. Five-foot nine, and clad in armor that could withstand heavy machine gun fire. With his powers, he could take an M-1 Abrams slug to the chest and shrug it off like something no more than a bee sting. Not that many used those any more. These days, they all used the Crusader AMBT-1, or the Paladin AMBT-2. Unless, of course, you weren't part of America or the Greater EU. Then yes, you had to make do with old (US)M-1 Abrams. Still, he didn't have to walk straight into a tank shell. For all his armor, he was fast. _Very_ fast. It didn't help he could teleport, though.

Opening a hatchway, he found himself right where he wanted: In the main Portal Nexus. "Welcome, Supreme Commander" He heard a detached voice say.

"Thank you, Palmaria" He responded. "I presume the Portal is ready?"

"Yes sir, it is" Another well-clad officer responded. "The Portal has finished Setting and Final Checks, and is ready to go, when you wish, sir"

"Thank you, Haggerty. That is all" He replied.

Walking to the Portal, He spoke one final command: "Palmaria, set Portal for Confirmed Numerate C-7-SrWs-N4000".

"Yes, sir" the detached voice reaffirmed.

He approached the Portal, putting his hand on General Haggery's shoulder. "Should there be a problem, I trust you can handle it. Should I be destroyed by this, you must take my place, Aiden".

"Of course, sir. But I doubt that will be necessary. We believe in you entirely, sir".

His only reaction was a slight smile, rare for him, and he turned. Walking, then running, he jumped straight into the Portal, only to have it have several small explosions only seconds after he had left, and then the Portal winked out, and the very frame came down.

"God damn motherKRIFFING technology!" the General spat. "Love it when it works, hate it when it doesn't!"

"Must be a relive then, that I don't break" the voice responded, with its rare sense of humor.


	2. A Strange New World

_Disclaimer: The Author of this fan-fiction story does not own KotOR, Lucas Arts, BioWare, EA, or any other copyrighted material used in this story._

**Authors Note: **Ello again everyone, sorry for being gone for many months. But, I'm back, and I have a fun Prologue for you readers, and a revision to my first chapter, which, truth be told, sucked eggs. Enjoy!

Revan hacked the last Sith Trooper down, then turned to Carth, Bastila, and HK-47. "This way, guys. Shouldn't be far now!"

"That's what you said last time, and then we had to fight through two more Sith camps, Revan" Bastila replied.

"Well, this time I'm right" He smartly retorted.

Without giving the princess time to respond, Revan sprinted down the pathway, sensing the HQ Camp hidden amongst the tall Kashyyykian trees.

Blake Uberius had been running from the Sith camp for awhile now, trying to get away from those monsters. Running around the nearest corner formed by the trees in what looked like a 90-Degree angle, he turned forward just in time to see an interesting red mask, before slamming headfirst into whatever was wearing it, and knocked himself out.

Revan ceased Force-probing the camp just in time to see a man run straight into him. Seeing the look on his face, the speed of which he was running (and hit him), and feeling the amount of adrenaline in his body, he guessed that this man was running from the Sith. Once he ceased being conscious, Revan was certain the guy was running from those freaks.

Walking up with his entire body in pain, especially his face, Blake knew that he must have hit something. _Probably some damn Sith, whose probably got me strapped to some sacrificial alter or some shit like that…_

When instead he saw a beautiful Jedi looking down on him, though, his thoughts immediately changed. _Who the hell is she, and where am I? Heaven? No, I doubt any God or Gods wants an Atheist like me in their divine kingdom…_

Realizing the implications of a Jedi, he quickly banished these thoughts, calmed down and made an Inner Mental Shield keeping her from prying too deep…

"Well, hello there. Next time you find yourself running around corners again, try to watch where you're going. Next time, it might be a Sith, wanting to sacrifice you or something like that" she said with a knowing smile.

Gently but firmly removing her energy-imbuted hand from his head, he said "Thanks, I'll do the rest myself". Getting up, he found his face was really the only damaged part of him. "Oh, and please don't explore that giant, dark cavern that is my brain. I don't like visitors." Without another word, he disappear from her sight, running into the thick Kashyyykian forest.

"Hey, is that dude awa-" Revan said. "Dang, isn't much of a social one, is he?"

"No apparently not…" Bastilla replied.


	3. Depth of the Greatwoods

_Disclaimer: The Author owns nothing. LucasArts and Bioware shouldnt even bother trying to sue him, he doesnt have any money anyway._

**AN:** **Im back, sorry for life being a pain. Please Read & Review. I could use the encouragement. =D**

* * *

><p>Blake ran his hand along the rifle he had taken with him. Not that one rifle could kill a Sith, but it would be helpful against...guards. And there were plenty of those.<p>

_Hmmmmm, I wonder...how well will that cute Jedi will fare against Sith Master Entropius? Well, crap. She's a goner. I know that face, though. Something about it..._

Suddenly, he realised. It was _her_. Of course. It would make sense...given the time...

_Is she alone? She can't handle an entire army by herself..._

Fine. He would go back, but only to save _her_. Then, it was goodbye Kyshyyyk. He was more interested in Droid Armies then Jedi Heros, after all. Too bad technology has poor aim.

* * *

><p>"I think we have visitors nearby...I can feel it." Sith Master Entropius said aloud, still meditating by a raging fire. "Guards, cover the side entrance."<p>

They obeyed without question.

* * *

><p>Revan dashed foward, cutting through the last guard. Turning, he faced a rather ugly, robed figure who was sitting next to a campfire.<p>

"You time is up, Sith!" He said.

"You are wrong, Revan. It has only just begun." Entropius replied.

Revan charged him, Entropius lept to his feet and blocked. He then disengaged to see a Republic Officer, a Battle Droid, and a Jedi Sentinel draw their weapons to back up Revan.

"No, I'll take this one" Revan commanded.

They entered a quick skirmish, one trying to hack at the other, the opponet blocking. They used a bit of both Saber Skill and Force Power, but it was clear Entropius was losing.

Then, all of a sudden, Entropius lept from what would have been a flooring hit from Revan to soar through the air, grab Bastila, and pin her against a nearby wall.

"You lose, Jedi" He said, with a voice that intended a quick exucution.

* * *

><p>Blake saw the Sith leap, grab the Jedi female, and pin her against the wall in a position that implied she was going to die if Revan did anything.<p>

_Suck for you that I happen to want her alive_ He thought to himself.

He fingered the triger, and fired.

* * *

><p>Revan was on the brink of defeat, when all of a sudden, a beam shot through the air and went right through the Sith's head.<p>

Quickly turning, he saw where the shot was fired, but saw no one.

"Master, I sense a human, right about.." HK-47 was cut off by a familiar person falling down from behind him and puting a red lightsaber to his metal throat.

"Here?" He finsished.

The man didnt look like the fighting type...he was pale, thin but filled in, with electric blue eyes and snow white hair. He was tall, but about his height. He spoke in a soft British accent, and lastly, he had a simple, and rather useless set of semi-armor on, which was part microfabric and part light metal plate.

"Ello there. Don't wish to be...bothersome, but I though you might prefer a dead Sith over a dead Jedi."

"Thank you, and quite. He was rather...insane..." Revan replied, with a gesture at the dead Sith Master.

"Who _are_ you?" Bastila asked.

"Well, usually I would be annoyed by such a question, for all its tactlessness, but seeing as I know who you all are I guess I cant really ask who _you _are as a counter, now can I? Your Bastila Shan, reknown Jedi and Hero of the Republic, ditto fo the guy in the mask 'cept his names Revan and he's about, oh, over 9000 times better, the droid who looks like he's covered in rust is actually capable of killing just about anything in this galaxy...and is Hunter-Killer Droid Model HK-47. And as for the Republic Officer, I dunno. I don't particularly remember anything about him. Never liked the Republic, or their minions much myself."

"My name is _Carth Onasi_, you anarchic bottemfeeder!" He replied.

"For all that suposed millitary and scientifical superiority, not only did the Republic fail to stop Revan was he was evil, but my handmade rifle and me could kill you and whatever it is your carrying..." He replied.

"I'll have you know this is a licensed Republic-" Carth began

"Right, I'm sure everyone want to lisen about you and the merchant meatbag argue over his scrap gun and your super-ultra safe, peaceful, legal, and otherwise benign Republic gun in a nerd-like oral war, but I'd rather go kill some meatbags. Right, master?" HK butted in.

"I already like the droid..." Blake said.

"Thank you, meatbag. I'm glad some meatbags around here know superior craftmanship when they see it" HK said, first looking at Revan and Blake, then glaring at Carth and Bastila, the first of which sighed, and the second of which who simply rolled her eyes.

"So...that was fun. Ya know, I'm going to bet this is worth alot of money. Well, the crystal at least..." Blake said, pocketing the Saber, as well as a few ammo rounds, and some gernades from the Sith Guards.

"That isn't yours..." Bastila started.

"Hmmm? Is it yours? If not, I dont see anyone rushing to claim it from me...or my cold, dead hands. It isn't like my ship is still waiting for me. I doubt that it would survive theives and parking officials..." Blake retorted.

"No, it isnt mine, but raiding dead corpses that are just as imbuted with Dark Force Energy as their lightsaber crystals, for said crystals, isn't so wise" Bastila replied.

"I'll take my chances. Ships arent cheap." Blake finished.

"You know, this meatbag appears to be a prisoner of the Sith. Even if his armor and weapon are a bunch of scrap and spare parts, he **did** kill the Sith meatbag. Perhaps he can assist us, in return to a shipyard planet?" HK-47 mused.

"No!" both Carth and Bastila instantly replied.

_Crap, the cute one doesn't like me. FML. _Blake instantly thought.

"If you so desire, it could be a longer window for you to argue with and contraband-seize the meatbag..."

"OK, he has a point..." Bastila said while cracking what some people might call a grin. Some people.

"Fine. Welcome aboard. Now, which way to the important target?" Revan said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, whatca think? Good? Bad? Netural? Second-Rate? Crap? RickrollFlame/Troll/Google Bomb worthy? PLZ R&R I NEED SOME FEEDBACK! PLZ! =D =D =D**

Else the Smiley armeh attacks!

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D -more like bomb-trolls, but hey, they're evil. And dumb. Like Darth Helmet.


End file.
